The present invention relates to a system for monitoring the use of water in an apartment unit.
Today there is a great emphasis on conserving water. Showerheads and faucets may be designed to restrict flow to a maximum flow rate. The toilet may also be designed to use no more than 1.6 gallons per flush.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,838,258 and 6,101,451, disclose systems wherein each pipe, which discharges water in an apartment, etc., has a monitor attached thereto to determine the flow of the pipe and the temperature of the water flowing through the pipe. With this information the total volume of water used in the unit and the heat energy added to the water can be calculated. When users are billed for these resources, the use of these resources will decrease.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which can enhance the accuracy of volumetric calculations in such systems.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings which illustrate, in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes, a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.